1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic lock systems and is particularly directed to an electronic password lock system with a USB key and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lock systems are widely used in safes and real estate industry. A related lock system includes a locked box and a physical key. The lock box has a keyhole with a predetermined shape. The key has a shape corresponding to the keyhole. The lock box is unlocked by inserting and turning the key. However, the key can be copied very easily, thereby rendering the safes or the real estate at risk of being stolen.
Another one is an electronic password lock system. The electronic password lock system includes a lock box with a keypad or a dial formed thereon. The users can unlock the lock box by inputting a preset password by using the keypad or the dial. In this type of lock system, the physical key is not necessary. However, the lock system may be unsafe if the password is accidently known by others.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic password lock system and a method for using the same, to overcome the above mentioned limitations.